


The Morning After The Night Before

by lycanus1



Category: Thor - Fandom
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Mild Smut, Pseudo-Incest, Romantic Fluff, definitely out of character, jealous and possessive Loki, oh who the hell am I kidding ?, smitten and oh-so very tempted Thor, somewhat out of character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:23:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6117768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lycanus1/pseuds/lycanus1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Loki shows her playful streak and Thor reveals his softer and, for once, more eloquent side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After The Night Before

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Everything recognizable belongs to Paramount Pictures, Marvel Entertainment & Marvel Studios (gods-damnit !) - though my gut tells me Loki 'n' Thor may well have their own ideas about that … No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> A/N: this may sounds familiar, as it's a re-worked chapter taken from a deleted story I wrote for a different fandom. It can also be taken as a prequel to "Green-Eyed Monster."

A cool breeze tickled smooth, creamy, naked skin. Lying on her belly, Loki stirred yet did not wake up. The slight movement caused the large, dark fur that covered her to slide down her body, revealing even more tantalizing, bare flesh. She murmured something unintelligible, then stretched her lithe, yet curvaceous frame and sighed softly.

Cool breeze turned into warm breath. Loki felt a large hand carefully sweep her hair to one side, then a long, callused finger lightly trailed a leisurely path down her spine. It was followed by firm, hot, talented lips that seared her skin and the sensation of long hair caressing her already sensitive body. Branding her. Loki writhed sinuously beneath the sure, confident touch that skilfully drew a response from her. Hearing a familiar, deep, throaty chuckle behind her, she relaxed as the hand clamped possessively on the gentle curve of her hip, stilling her.

"Thor …?" she breathed sleepily, reaching out a hand to rest on his hip.

"Well, considering you're my woman and in my bed, I'm definitely not Fandral," he growled softly in her ear, a faint trace of amusement in his husky voice, as her slender frame flinched with distaste. "So you better not be hoping for anyone else ..." The hand which had been tightly gripping her hip moved at an agonizingly slow pace up her body and suddenly drew her close, so that her back rested flush against his hard torso, before cupping a full breast. Thor fondled it mercilessly, eliciting a gasp from her and causing her body to arch wantonly against his.

"Thank Norns for that," she murmured fervently before teasing him gently, "though I wasn't quite sure at one point ..."

"What gave it away ?" he demanded quietly, rolling a hardening nipple between his thumb and forefinger which instantly sent a bolt of intense need directly to her core.

"Th-The fact I can't smell that nauseatingly offensive hair pomade he persists in using for one ... He reeks like a cheap whore, whereas you … " She managed to reply breathlessly, a flush of colour becomingly staining her high cheekbones. Her breath suddenly hitched as she felt those callused, talented fingers tweak the over-sensitive nub once more and felt rather than heard the pensive "Hmmm ...whereas I ?" prompt against her shoulder as his lips and mouth nipped, kissed and licked a fiery trail across her skin.

A low moan, full of longing, escaped Loki's lips and boneless, she sank against Thor, revelling in his strength ... his power ... and virility. His arm tightened around her slender waist and she couldn't fail to be aware of his shaft pressing incessantly against her pert rear. That she was unable to ignore its impressive length and girth. Its hardness.

"Oh, gods ... you … you smell of leather, horse, musk and sweat. Your scent's that of a real man and … oh, oh … and I can't get enough of it … or you, damn you !" Loki groaned softly, then unable to stand any more of the pleasurable torment she swiftly turned so that she lay facing him in his embrace, reaching up to gently nip at his throat. "I swear you'll be the death of me ..."

Thor smirked. "Then I'll have to make damn sure you die with a smile on your face, hadn't I, little on- ?" If he intended to say anything else, he never got the opportunity. Loki quickly grabbed a thick, golden lock of hair and twisted it around her index finger. Her green eyes were unreadable as they gazed intently into his blue orbs before flickering hungrily to his lips.

"Thor ..."

"Hmmm …?"

"Just shut the Hel up and bloody kiss me, will you ?" Loki demanded huskily, by now no longer half-asleep and craving some serious attention from him. She gave the lock a sharp, meaningful tug and leisurely ran her foot up and down his calf.

"And why would I do that ?" Thor drawled, lightly tracing his fingers down the smooth expanse of Loki's back, deliberately provoking her to see how she would respond. He didn't expect her to react the way she did. Suddenly, he found himself lying on his back, looking up at her as she straddled his lean hips, her slim, elegant hands resting on his broad shoulders, pinning him down against the mattress.

Loki's silent response was an elegantly raised eyebrow. She then trailed a hand at an agonizing crawl down his torso. Thor smirked. The smirk rapidly disappeared when the hand was replaced by her lips. Haphazard kisses were rained upon his broad chest, slowly inching across heated skin. Her tongue swiftly swiped against his hardening nipple, laving it gently. Cat-like. She withdrew to blow lightly at the stiffening peak before clamping her mouth around it to tease and worry the sensitive nub. Thor hissed sharply, causing her to smirk inwardly. Tucking a stray lock of raven hair behind her ear, she grinned at him wickedly, then continued to trail her lips teasingly down his abdomen towards his groin. Her hand slipped surreptitiously between their bodies.

Feeling long, slim fingers wrap with a gentle possessiveness around his throbbing erection, Thor closed his eyes and groaned huskily. She continued to slide her way down his body; her hand alternating firm, hard strokes and twists, with feather light caresses and flicking rhythmically at the head of his shaft with her thumb as her lips worshipped the "v" shape of his pelvis. Suddenly, he realized her intent and growled a deep "No !" before roughly dragging her back up his body.

"No ?" Loki enquired softly, a faint smile playing on her lips.

"No ..." Two large hands clamped firmly on the gentle curve of her arse, holding her writhing body firmly in place.

"Spoil-sport !" she grinned, leaning down to nuzzle the strong column of his throat and carding her slim fingers through his tousled blond tresses. "Are you always this much fun in the morning ?"

Thor snorted, "Depends if you intend to make this a habit, minx."

Loki pulled back slightly, chewed her lower lip and canted her head to one side. Her emerald eyes were pensive, yet the smile she gave him was shy and full of hope. It lit up her face. "Only if you'll let me, Thor ... If you want me to ...?"

His response was to slip a hand beneath her thick, glossy, sable mane to grip her nape and draw her closer to him. Thor claimed her lips in a hard, devastatingly hungry kiss which had her clinging helplessly to him. When they finally broke for air, Loki was breathless and he was breathing hard.

"Does that answer your question, Trouble ?" he growled softly, his neatly trimmed, bearded jaw gently grazing her cheek. Loki nodded silently and raised a trembling hand to caress his cheek. He turned his head a fraction and brushed his lips against her palm causing her breath to hitch. "Wouldn't have claimed or taken you to my bed, if I didn't want you ... "

She nestled against him and idly brushed her hand against his nipple. "Good," she murmured, then gently nipped his jaw line. "Gods ! What you do to me ... I ache for you."

A low, deep rumble reverberated in his chest. She raised her head to look at him and saw he was laughing softly. "And I you ... even more so because no matter how badly I want to take you right now, I can't ..." Bright cobalt orbs met and held the beautiful Trickster's gaze ruefully. "I leave with the Warriors Three … and Sif, for Nidavellir first thing. I can't stay, Loki ..."

"Not even if I promise to make it worth your while ?" Loki asked softly, writhing against him and revelling in his needy groans of arousal. "See ? You want to as much as I do- "

"You're bewitching. D'ya know that ?" Thor accused huskily, leisurely trailing a hand down her back to cup her pert arse possessively. Her smile was beguiling. Its warmth seductive.

"Please, _svass_ (1) ..."

"When did you become such a wanton wench, hmmm ?"

"Can't help it," she admitted boldly. "I blame and hold you responsible. I am merely what you've made me ..."

He grinned, carefully disentangled himself from her. "I have to leave, Loki, although I can't deny I'm sorely tempted to stay."

Then for such a big man, he rose swiftly in one fluid, graceful motion. He turned to look at her appraisingly. As the first rays of sunshine filtered through the gaps in the shutters on the window, she looked irresistible. Long, blue-black hair tumbled wildly past slim, creamy shoulders; her slender body with its voluptuous, womanly curves still bore the marks of his ardent lovemaking. Soft, delicate skin which had intoxicated him had visible, reddening bruises and scratch marks from where his beard had grazed her as he tightly gripped her in the throes of passion.

Thor reached for his leathers and pulled them on, sensing her hungry gaze fixed upon him all the while. Loki sighed heavily and rolled onto her belly so she could have a better view of him. "Must you go ? I'll miss you ..." she grumbled, watching him pull on his boots.

"And I you ..."

"Then stay ! Or … or why can't I come with you ?" she demanded spiritedly. " _She's_ allowed to …"

Thor sighed deeply and pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger, kicking himself for thoughtlessly mentioning the Shield-Maiden's name. Loki and Sif despised each other. From the day they'd first met. Always had and always would. And the God of Thunder deeply regretted uttering the name of the one person within his beloved Sorceress' earshot, that basically had the same effect as waving a red rag in front of a raging bull … He'd have had to be a deaf fool not to notice the contemptuous way Loki'd spat the word "she" in reference to Sif.

"You know I can't do that, love. Have you forgotten what happened between you and the Nidavellir dwarves the last time you met ? A small matter of a wager which they didn't take too kindly to losing ? There's no way in Hel that I'm going to risk your lovely neck by taking you with me."

Seeing his feisty Goddess of Mischief was about to protest, he hastily added, "Sif's only a friend. Nothing more, or ever will be. _She_ isn't the woman I love. The one I want at my side for eternity. The one whose belly _I_ want swollen and heavy with my children. _You're_ the one I love, Loki. The one I'm _in_ love with. And the one I want by my side. In my bed. You're the one I need and desire … and the one I want as the mother of my children. _Not_ Sif. _Never Sif. Only you_. I chose you because you're the one my heart's set upon. No one else will do … or will be good enough for me."

Sighing softly, Thor's cobalt gaze pleaded with the stunning mage for understanding. "I made a vow, Loki … a solemn promise to protect you. To always keep you safe and free from harm, to cherish and always love you and I intend to keep that vow, no matter what. You're the one that's important to me, Loki. Not Sif. _You_. Just you … Now d'ya understand why I want you to stay home ? Why I want you out of harm's reach ?"

Thor retrieved his black tunic and slipped it on. The sleek muscles of his torso rippled as he moved. Loki swallowed hard and licked her lips. Seeing Thor in all his glory had been the most beautiful sight she'd been privileged to witness. Gods ! When he'd thoroughly bedded her, Loki blushed at the memory, words had been unimportant. The eloquence of his virile body and his actions had spoken volumes. And that was all that mattered to her.

Tucking in his boot daggers, Thor looked at her and smiled faintly when he noted her imperceptible nod and the wistful longing on her face. He reached for Mjolnir and heard Loki's soft moan of yearning as she watched the supple leather cling lovingly to his strong, muscular thighs, lean hips and taut buttocks.

Thor had been right, Loki acknowledged ruefully, not giving in to her advances this morning. After last night, although it had been worth every precious moment, her poor body was definitely feeling tender and sore. Yet it continued to treacherously ache for his touch again ... To feel him. Against her. Around her. Upon her. And within her. Possessing her entirely. Leaving her in no doubt as to whom she belonged to. And that she still craved him ... Here ... Now ...

He must have sensed what she was thinking, because as soon as he'd fastened Mjolnir to his sword belt, he bent down to caress her cheek before kissing her tenderly. But as soon as Loki began to eagerly reciprocate, he groaned and reluctantly broke the kiss, forcing himself to step away from the bed to gather the rest of his weapons.

"I'll see you soon ..." Thor moved to unbolt and open the door. He was halfway through it when he felt a sudden, forceful tug on his sword belt which made him turn on his heel.

Loki stood before him, completely naked but for a large, black fur that she clutched in front of her breasts. She looked so very beddable with her wild, tousled hair and sultry eyes. Standing on tiptoe, she braced her hand against his shoulder and leant into his powerful body for support. Thor hissed.

"For mercy's sake, woman ... You sure know how to make things difficult for a man - " he rasped, his hands instinctively moving to grip her slender waist. Loki grinned impishly.

"No ... Only for you, lover," she replied huskily, reaching for a stray lock of hair to draw his head to hers, kissing him sweetly. Lingeringly. Then just as abruptly, she withdrew to lean against the doorframe, her gaze sphinx-like. "Just a little reminder, Thor ... so you won't forget _who's_ waiting for you here ... In _your_ bed …"

He shook his head incredulously. There was no doubt his wilful, bewitching, Silver Tongue was perfectly capable of running rings around him. That she was smart and had wisdom which belied her tender years.

Loki could see how torn he was. Between duty to Asgard and the need he felt to just grab her, throw her on the fur-covered bed for another tumble. In the end, the warrior within him won and he stepped onto the landing.

"I'll see you later, I promise," he muttered gruffly, then strode briskly towards the stairs, before he could change his mind and thoroughly take advantage of his more than willing Trickster.

"You better had, you daft oaf ... You better had ..." Loki teased gently, then stepped back into the room and quietly shut the door so that he would not see the daft, besotted look on her face.

**FINIS**

**Author's Note:**

> (1) "svass" - beloved; dearest one


End file.
